For Wes
by SexxiiCullen
Summary: Based upon two Maple Story characters this real-life twist explores a night of frenzied passion. Not for the weak of heart, OOC, NC-17.


I laid on the bed with my legs splayed out- moaning his name. The man I'd been in love with for the past couple years. He of course knew nothing of the sort but I had enough love for the both of us. My palm brushed against the giant tuft of genital hair I had grown so then I could pretend it was the beautiful brown locks splayed across his head.

"WESLEY!" With one last guttural scream I came and laid back with my chest heaving when suddenly I heard a knock on my front door.

"Oh, shit! I hope they didn't hear me scream!" I tugged on a pair of pants and went to the door; my prayers, however, weren't answered because when I opened the door I was greeted by the most beautiful yet humiliating site ever- Wesley.

"Err hi…" He mumbled looking at the floor with a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"I, uh, wasn't expecting you or else I'd be dressed." I said after a quick clearing of my throat realizing that he had in fact heard it all. With a shuffle to the side Wesley came in and I felt another tingle in the pit of my stomach- I wasn't yet satiated.

After he had settled down I opened the champagne and with a toast we celebrated his job promotion and quickly drained the entire bottle. I soon realized that we were both closer to being drunk than just tipsy and any casual touches we shared quickly turned into caresses on my part.

"Jon… I just don't think-" Wesley said after one particularly long thigh stroke.

"Shh, don't think. Just feel." I whispered with the tip of my nose just touching the top of his ear, my breath brushing against his manly neck. With soft kisses I trailed along the side of his neck and under his chin until I reached the center of his throat and gently pressed my tongue against his pink flesh. This elicited soft moans that drove me farther down until I was centered just above the top of his shirt.

"Oh Jon, please. Please make me feel good." Wesley begged and then grasped my face with both hands and pulled my lips against his. It was pure perfection. Everything I had ever thought it would be and more, fucking heaven. I opened my mouth the slightest bit and breathed in his sweet breath that was still tainted with the dry taste that accompanied champagne. With the slightest bit of hesitation I pressed my tongue against Wes's lower lip and slowly probed my way further into his mouth. By this point my penis was fully erect and I could feel it pulse with a painful throbbing that was like no other. When our tongues finally connected I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and was seized by a frenzied desire to have all of him this instant.

"I can't fucking take it anymore. I need you now." I moaned against his mouth and reached down to pull his shirt off. Wes didn't dare stop me and instead hurriedly complied and compensated by disposing me of my shirt next. Our fingers trailed across each other's chests and my fingers centered around his nipples- pulling and teasing to make him moan against me. I quickly stood up and grasped him around the waist.

"Come. Bedroom. Now." With just those three words from me he followed but stopped dead short just within the bedroom door.

"What's wrong? Wes?" I said soothingly all the while hoping he wasn't chickening out.

"I think I know what you were doing when I rang. Look at the bed!" He said with a shocked expression, pointing at a small puddle of semen on my bedspread. Good God! I didn't clean up after masturbating! This is it isn't it! He'll be scared off and won't have sex with me, just when I thought I had finally won the man of my dreams!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Shh, it's okay- it… it turns me on." With that Wesley slinked over to my bed and bent down and licked the puddle of my semen with a smile on his face. This sight sent shivers down my spine and I hurriedly pulled off my pants and bent his face to mine so then I could taste my semen on his tongue.

"Oh God, Jon! I need to feel your mouth on me everywhere. I need you so bad!" Wesley said fervently into my mouth and pulled off his pants and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my boxer-briefs. With a swift motion he removed them and I quickly removed the final barrier between us- releasing his thick penis and causing it to spring into the air. He grasped my shoulders and pulled me against him while capturing my mouth with his and pushing his penis against mine in a grinding motion that drove me up the wall. A second later we were both laying on the bed with his side pressed into the still moist splotch that would forever remain on my bedspread.

"Let me make you feel good," I whispered into the crook of his neck and pushed him onto his stomach, all the while positioning my mouth over his perfectly formed buttocks. I pressed my tongue against his asshole and tasted the sweet excretions that every person made- only made sweeter by knowing that it was my perfect Wesley. With rotating motions I eventually pressed my tongue inside of him and with my left hand grasped his penis and rhythmically pumped him. He screamed out and clutched the sheets continuing to approach the edge of ecstasy when I suddenly stopped.

"Your turn," I purred into his ear and rotated us so then he was in my former position. With skilled motions he pressed his tongue and fingers into my ass, mimicking the thrusting of a penis. I almost came when he removed himself and with a moan I flipped myself over and licked myself off of his fingers. He pulled my face against his and in a moment of passion we tasted ourselves on each other's tongues and caressed our bodies. I reached into my side drawer and took out a bottle of lube while looking longingly into Wesley's eyes.

"Let me be on bottom; I want to feel you inside of me." Wesley said while flipping himself onto his stomach and then guided my fingers to his asshole. Uncapping the lid of the lube I spilled it onto my fingers and rubbed them against his asshole- creating a moist oasis for my throbbing member. When I was done I put the lube away and slipped on a condom, then I positioned myself over his tiny puckered hole.

"Baby I've waited so long for this, thank you so much!" I said as I pushed myself into him- eliciting a moan from me and a scream from Wesley.

"Jon, yes! You're so big! I feel complete when you're inside of me!" Wesley yelled aloud as I continued a brisk rhythm of pumping into his asshole. All the while I fondled his balls with one hand and supported myself with another to enable him to have and earth-shattering orgasm. Mere minutes later I was nearing completion and with one last tug on his balls he exploded onto my bed and enabled me to release myself inside of his asshole. It was the most miraculous feeling I'd ever had and no experience could compare to the pure bliss that I was experiencing. With one last shudder I positioned us so then we were cuddling on the bed with my penis still in his ass- where we both preferred it to be.


End file.
